warcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Emika Chen
Emika Chen is a bounty hunter from Manhattan who, due to financial problems, "accidentally" caused a glitch during the Warcross Opening Games, hoping to make some quick money. Due to this, her career as a bounty hunter caught the interest of the Warcross creator Hideo Tanaka and he hired her to search for the hacker wanting to assassinate him. She was put into the games as a wildcard (see page called Warcross games) and was chosen by team Phoenix Riders as the team Architect (the player who bends the world to aid the team). Physical Appearance Emika Chen has very straight and thick rainbow dyed hair and comes from an Asian background although she lived in America most of her life. Emika also has a sleeve of colourful tattoos along her arm. Personality Emika is a very quick thinker when it comes to hacking. It is said that her father taught her to look at the whole picture. She is able to fix one of Hideo's code errors in the matter of seconds. Although it does take her awhile to learn how to take down certain people. Biography Emika Chen was very young when her mother left her and her father. When she was 11 years old, her father died of cancer, having been unable to receive the correct treatments due to debts. Emika was put into an orphanage, feeling very depressed. One day, however, she heard the story of Hideo Tanaka, a fourteen year old boy, who, when he was thirteen, had created the NeuroLink - a pair of virtual reality glasses that made the viewer's brain into thinking it was real. Paired with the glasses, he had invented a video game for it called Warcross, which soon became one of the biggest crazes of all time. She was inspired by this and began to work hard in school once more, particularly in coding. Emika had a criminal record that prevented her from touching a computer for two years after an incident in high school, in which she hacked into the school system and got information about many students and teachers alike who had shared a naked picture of a girl at school named Annie Pattridge. She became a bounty hunter, helping the police track down criminals for the money involved, because her father had a lot of debt that he owed from gambling that had not died when he did. Before she was whisked off to Japan to work for Hideo Tanaka, she lived in a small studio flat with her roommate Kiera. Even though they shared the rent, they were about to get evicted for not being able to pay it. Luckily when she was taken to Japan, Hideo's company payed off their rent. Emika was taken to work for Hideo Tanaka after she accidentally hacked in to the Warcross Championships. Deemed by some a dangerous criminal, and others a master hacker, Hideo asked her to be a spy in the next Warcross Championships to find soemone who wanted to ruin it. Relationships WARNING: THE FOLLOWING SECTION CONTAINS MENTION OF ROMANCE AND SEVERAL SPOILERS. Hideo Tanaka As a child, Emika Chen looked up to and admired the accomplishments of Hideo Tanaka, the young entrepreneur who had invented the NeuroLink (see Biography for full explanation of the NeuroLink). During book one of the Warcross series, Emika Chen had a romantic relationship with Hideo Tanaka after she was hired by him, kissing multiple times (the author describes these kisses in detail). We know that they were genuine because she could sense his emotions through the Link that Hideo created. Emika was also someone Hideo confided in and trusted in. This is shown when he talks about the painful disappearance of his younger brother, Sasuke, which Hideo shared with her but not anyone else. Towards the end of the book Hideo told her about his plan to control people's minds and actions through the the new version of the NueroLink, which were in the form of contact lenses. Emika was very conflicted by this, and told Hideo that she could not stand by him while he did that. This issue has not been resolved, and readers will find out what happens between them when the second book of the Warcross series (Wildcard) comes out Sept. 18, 2018. Teammates During the Warcross Championships, Emika is on a team. Her most notable teammates are: Asher Wing Asher is the captain of the Pheonix Riders, Emika's team, where Emika plays as an Architect. Emika and Asher see each one another as comrades. Asher trusts her, and this is shown in the book when he let her go her own way and not according to the team plan during one of the Warcross match-up games. Asher trusts her skills as an Architect for the team as well and is shown to be very confident in her abilities. Tremaine Blackbourne Emika and Tremaine‘s first meeting was cold due to Tremaine seeing Emika as less than him due to her “low player level.” Throughout the book, they have a few brief but again, cold, interactions. Emika’s impression of Tremaine later became better, however, when she discovered he was another hunter hired and fired by Hideo like her. They team up and try to find Zero, who tried multiple times in the book to assassinate Hideo, and the truth behind his operations. Category:Book Category:Competition Category:Romance Category:Mind control Category:Emika Chen Category:Hideo Tanka Category:Asher Wing Category:Tremaine Blackbourne Category:The Pheonix Riders Category:Japan Category:Hacker Category:Glitches Category:Main Character